Those Magical Changes
by TwilightCouture
Summary: SO GOOD! A girl finds love through the magic of imprinting.Follow Ava's and Seth's love story!While dealing with her first and forever love; Ava discovers herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Those Magical Changes**

***This is my first EVER Fanfic. And I am sooo ecstatic! I hope yall enjoy my telling of a girl who finds magical love.***

**CH.1**

I was not going to wake up this morning. What's the point? My mom had officially not just ruined my life, but hers also! Was it not enough to leave LaPush when I little because my mom had slept around and had me? NOW we had to move back to this place? "Ava Aquene, get up or else!" That's me, Ava Aquene; starting today I am a junior in High School. I wouldn't consider myself a genius; but my grades are good enough to get into a substantial amount of universities. I jumped out of bed and quick-walked to me and my mom's bathroom. I looked in the mirror and smiled at what I saw looking back. My hair is dark brown; close to black like most Native Americans; to tweak it I added caramel highlights during the summer. I'm a standard 5 foot 5 with a body I thank the beauty Gods for! It seemed I had a tan all year long. Which would make the women in my hometown of Arizona very jealous? I sighed, _there's nothing different about me here;_ I thought. I quickly took a shower and brushed my teeth thoroughly. I strolled into my room and shut the door loud enough so my mom knows I am awake. I opened my closet and searched for something casual/cute to wear. I threw on my Forever 21 tribal print sweater and black skinny jeans. After putting on undergarments and my clothes I sat at my vanity and applied some black mascara to highlight my milk chocolate colored eyes and clear lip gloss to make my pouty lips even poutier. "Ava, this is the last time I'm telling you to speed it up!" my mom yelled. I rolled my eyes but checked myself out one more time before grabbing my boots, coat, purse, and backpack. "Mom I'm on my way down; GOD!" trust me, I love my mom. She has definitely had it hard her whole life.

She had lived in the bad part of town and was labeled the 'slut' of LaPush High School for always staying at her many boyfriends house. Little did they know that she either stayed at her boyfriend's houses or face verbal and physical abuse at the hands of her father. She met my dad the night of her graduation at a local club; the same night they were smart enough not to use protection and had me. When she told my grandma; grandma thought it was the perfect time for them both to escape from the violent hands of my estranged grandfather. My mom, being so young; told every one of her father's wrong doings before they skipped town. The last thing the town of La Push knew about my mother is that she was pregnant and physically abused by her father. My estranged grandfather was never arrested because my mother and grandmother refused to "relive the past." My grandfather still skipped town and we haven't known his whereabouts since. My family relocated to Arizona and raised me there my whole life. A couple years ago my grandma married the man of her dreams. My mom graduated college and made an extraordinary living for our family. Mom still refused to date and would always state "my mom and my daughter is all I need in life." My mother still chooses not to tell me who my father is.

Just a couple of months ago my mom broke the tragic news that we would be moving back to La Push for a job opportunity. I refused to leave my picturesque life. I MEAN COME ON! I lived for the sun; and now I'm living in the place where it never stops raining! Couple of weeks and bitter goodbyes later my mom and I were on a plane. I spent the whole summer moping and would only go out for the necessities. Like milk, pop tarts, and break and bake cookie dough. Just by the looks I got in the grocery store I knew people were gossiping about me and my mom's unexpected arrival.

I shook my head of the flashback and opened the freezer to get some Eggo waffles to pop in the toaster. I poured myself a cup of coffee, put my fixings in it, and turned around to face my mother. "So are you exited about your first day at school?" she asked. "No", I muttered under my breath; but answered "As ready as I'll ever be!" I even through in a fake smile! We had casual conversation until my waffles popped out of the toaster; I tossed them like I was a juggler because of the overpowering warmth they were giving off. I dropped them on a napkin and grabbed the peanut butter and slathered it on my waffles. "Do you need a ride to school honey?" "Nah, it's only drizzling for now and it's not that far from the house." "Okay", my mom stared at the clock. "Go on mom; I'll lock up myself;" I said; I knew she didn't want to be late to work. She breathed a sigh of relief "Thanks a bunch honey; I'll be home with celebratory sushi!" I laughed and thanked her. I knew their wasn't a sign of sushi in La Push so she would have to drive far to get my favorite food. My mom left our house so I grabbed my to-go cup of coffee and my things, went outside, and locked the door. I took a deep breath and walked down the drive way. _Well,_ I thought; _I'm either walking to my death or towards fate. _I chuckled to myself; _I really need to stop being so dramatic._

*** I hope yall enjoyed the FIRST chapter of my FIRST story! A LOT of first going on ladies and gents. Please review!* *cough* TheAmericanWeasley *cough***


	2. Chapter 2

***Sorry for not updating sooner! 2 projects due in a couple of days and midterms are coming up so I'm buried in schoolwork. I hope you guys engoy the 2nd chapter! Big things are about to go down. Hope you like it!***

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight characters. Lucky duck. **

**CH.2**

_ Here we go,_ I thought in my mind. I took a deep breath in and let it out before I walked up the stairs of LaPush High. As soon as I walked into the hall my mouth practically fell on the floor! Their was a bunch of people that were like me….same religion, same skin tone, same beliefs. It instantly made me smile.

I stepped to the side and pulled out my schedule so I could locate my locker. When I figured out my destination I looked up and every student in the hallway was looking at me. No joke. _Well, I_ thought;_ I guess there moms at the grocery store pass on gossip to their kids. _I rolled my eyes and walked with gathered confidence to my locker.

I successfully opened my locker the first time and started placing notebooks and personal items in my locker. When I shut the door their was a girl about the same age as me wearing thick pink Ray Ban glasses, pink and black tie dyed skinny jeans, a concert t-shirt with Katy Perry on it and sparkly silver TOMS standing in front of me. She noticed my defensive stance so her eyes got wide and she said, "Oh my bad, I just wanted to introduce myself; my names Noelle, your locker mate." "I'm sorry….are you saying we have to share a locker?", I asked. "Welcome to LaPush High; the cheapest school in America," she replied sarcastically. I giggled and instantly stopped like my mom was watching me and I didn't want her to see me have fun. "So… are you going to tell me your name or do you choose to stay anonymous?" she questioned. I smiled at her, " My names Ava Aquene." Her eyes got wide when I stated my last name, but she quickly changed her reaction. "Do you mind if I throw in my stuff real quick Ava?" "Go ahead; It is your locker to right?" Noelle laughed, "It sure is". I stepped to the side and leaned against the locker next to mine. That's when I saw the most handsome man I have seen in my short life. He walked with confidence I wish I had, his muscles were easily seen out of his short sleeved grey crewneck, his jeans were perfectly distress; but his hair! It was black and perfectly tousled. He was perfect in every way. I tapped on Noelle's shoulder, "Do you know who that is?" Noelle looked up and turned to where I was pointing. Mystery boy turned around like he could hear me even though we were in a crowded hallway and he was a couple of feet away. He looked right into my eyes; in that moment I felt that love at first sight really could be true. He kept his eyes locked on mine even though people in the hall were pushing and cursing him out. I nervously played with my hair; I didn't know what else to do; I was stuck in a trance. The bell rang and Mystery boy jumped like he was awaken from a dream. He kept walking down the hallway without breaking eye contact until he turned the corner. I started to take in my surroundings to make sure I wasn't dreaming and I saw a couple of girls checking out mystery boys butt while he left the hallway. I instantly felt enraged and wanted to go up and curse them out for looking at him that way. _What is WRONG with me, he's a boy that I don't even know; how can I feel so.. strongly for him?_ I tried to shake my mind of him but it didn't work; he pulled me right back in and we haven't even spoke before. "Ava!" Noelle screamed! "What", I said irritated that she interrupted my thoughts about mystery boy.

"I SAID his name is Seth Green." Noelle chucked when she saw me mumble his name. "Great ; you have a crush on the new and improved Seth just like every girl in the Junior class does", Noelle said. She slammed our locker, making me jump. Noelle turned to me, "See you at lunch Ava!" I was stuck on Seth so I mumbled "Sure…lunch." Noelle chuckled and turned the same corner that Seth did. I was questioning if I should go after Seth. Then I started questioning my sanity for even thinking about that! The warning bell rang, answering my question. _I better get to class._

* **So Seth imprinted! I plan on doing It all from Ava's POV; so if you have any questions about Seth just PM me.I hope yall enjoyed the 2****nd**** chapter! Please review and recommend my story to others!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Sorry about the wait. With the holidays and Midterms finishing I couldn't find time. Now with the break I am able to update more and get my story more…out there I guess. Anyways! I hope yall enjoy Ch.3 because they finally get to talk! Yah!***

***And I apologize for saying Seth's last name was Green. His last name is Clearwater and will be used as that in my story. Thnx to RanDoM – Lafing for telling me a.s.a.p.!***

***SM owns any Twilight Character***

**CH.3 **

I speed walked down the hall and turned into the hallway clearly marked **MATH** **HALLWAY**, in big bold letters. I speeded up my speed walk and found my designated classroom; I tried to walk in like I wasn't winded from running to this friggin classroom; but by the desk squeaking to look at the loser walking in it wasn't really worth it.

"Thank you for joining us 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" the bell rang, "seconds before the bell rang." I could hear the class laughing quietly; I ignored it and kept my head down. "Sorry Miss…" I looked at my schedule, "Miss Lome," I replied sincerely while looking around the classroom to find somewhere to sit. I located a place to my right but stayed in the front till I was dismissed. Three LONG seconds later Ms. Lome gave me a modest nod that I took that as my cue to exit stage right. Once I settled into my desk and pulled out a pencil and paper I look up to find the classmates sitting in front of me watching my every move. I mean come on! Could they show a little class and not turn around to stare at the new girl simultaneously! I didn't even want to turn around to see what the back of the class was doing; probably gossiping. I quickly looked down so they couldn't see the blush that was on its way to my cheeks.

"Students; you need to pay attention to your gorgeous teacher and this board in the front please!" Miss Lome said sweetly while sarcastically batting her eyelashes. Most of the class chuckled because they didn't want to admit they were staring at the new girl also. I mouthed thanks to Ms.L and she nodded her head. I'm taking a wild guess here! But I think she knew about the gossip of my family.

I tried SO hard to pay attention during the rest of the period but I kept feeling this strange pull to the left side of the classroom. I just figured it was another rude LaPush student who was staring so hard I could feel it. I tried to ignore it and act like I was fascinated by the type of calculator we would be using all year while singing the hook of Somebodys Watching Me by Rockwell over and over in my head. But my pretend caring and kick ass singing in my head was overcome by my want to know who was staring. I looked to the left pretending to be flipping my hair and putting on my 'I'm so bored and will just look around to ease the boredness' look.

There. He. Was. With the same look in his eyes that he had in the hallway. Seth Clearwater. I didn't want to look like a freak by just staring at him so I gave a friendly smile. Seth's mouth almost dropped on the floor so I turned around before he could see me blush. Did I have Eggo Waffle in my teeth? I haven't known Ava for long but she would've told me right? I pushed my insecurities aside and started to question what exactly attracted me to him. Why was I so fascinated? By the looks he gave me for the rest of the class I wondered if he felt the same way too.

***SETH***

I couldn't believe it. I had imprinted on the first day of school. Even though I was perfectly content with living my life as a bachelor I have to admit that my life now felt …complete. And I feel that way without having the chance to talk to her yet! Hold on. Let me rewind to the beginning.

Like most of the guys; I was hating we had to go back to school. I waited last minute to get up and get dressed. My mom had hid all my torn up shorts and the 3 shirts I owned (why buy them with no reason to wear them) and replaced them with nice, appropriate "school clothes". Ugh. Thankfully it wasn't raining that hard so I was able to get to LaPush High on time by walking at super human speed.

When I got there I got a lot of looks from the ladies who had not known about my transformation to a "HUNK" (there whispered words that I eavesdropped on). I got some jealous stares from the guys who have drank Muscle Milk and attended Weight Lifting classes for their whole high school career to get the muscles that I got overnight. I nod heads and did the manly hug/ pat on the shoulder thing with the guys I use to hang out with before my transformation. I gave my million watt smile to some girls that could be future prospects. I continued on my walk to my locker for the year. I found it real easily but I kept walking. All I brought was a pencil and a couple pieces of paper stuffed in my pocket. There really was no reason to go to school; I was tied to the pack for the rest of my life; the pack was my number 1 priority.

I turned down another hallway and rolled my eyes at the staring. I was suddenly stopped in my tracks by this smell that was the best smell I've ever smelled. It was a mix between mangos and papaya. "Do you know who that is?" I had heard that question all morning from all types of girls, but this particular voice made me want to stop and figure out who said it. So I did. That's when I saw the most beautiful woman. Nothing else mattered but her. Its like the planets aligned and all the stars were pointing straight at her. When she noticed my intense staring she blushed. It was so cute. _Whoa. Did I just say cute? _Man this imprinting stuff affects your whole way of thinking. The first bell rang and I hightailed it out of there. I tried to look away while I turned the corner but I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

When I got around the corner I went out the back door. I needed some air. I instantly called Sam. I would've called Jacob; my real alpha, but he was spending as much time with Renesmee because the Cullen's planned on moving because the town was getting suspicious. Jacob had even dropped out of senior year to devote all his time with her. That's how strong the imprint bond was. I had started growing closer to Sams pack because I knew that Jacob would follow the Cullen's if need be. My neither mom nor Jacob would let me follow him so I would soon have to go back to Sam.

"Hey Seth what's up, did Paul get into a fight already?" Sam questioned. I laughed, "Not yet. But I think I imprinted." I could hear Emily screaming in the background so I guessed I was on speakerphone. I heard Emily running to the phone and roughly snatching it out of Sam's hand. "THAT'S SO GREAT SETH!" Emily screamed. "Thanks Em, I just don't know what to do." "Have you talked to her yet?" Emily questioned. "Um no.," I replied. I heard Sam take the phone back from Emily and then kissing her. Ew. "Seth you still there?" Sam asked. "Yes… unfortunately." Sam ignored my last part, "Seth, you need to talk to her as soon as possible. Now that you've seen her you both can't live without each other. Just staring from afar wont help both of you." I agreed with every thing he said and hung up so I could get to class.

Math was my first class and I really hated numbers. I knew before I walked in I would hate it because I hated math period. I walked in and instantly went to the back on the left side. I don't care about this class so why should I pretend to? Ms. Lome started to talk to a student that was almost late so I zoned out. Ms. L was known around the school for being pretty cool but the lady hated tardies. I felt bad for the kid. On the first day too; sucks. That's when then the smell of mangos and papaya hit me so hard I almost fell out my chair. It was my imprint that was getting in trouble and I instantly felt bad. I wanted so bad to get up and yell at the teacher for making her feel uncomfortable but my imprint was holding her own. My imprint looked around the right side of the room; probably looking for a seat. I looked around me to find a seat close to me she could sit at. They were all filled up. She was able to find a seat and she sat down and didn't lift her head up. Every one was looking at her. Okay; I understand why I was looking but why were they? They couldn't have all imprinted on her! I got mad about it even though I knew it was impossible. I gave death glares at anyone who was sitting next to me. Mostly because they were looking at her but also because I had to stop looking to stop them from looking! Ms. L addressed the class about it the same time I was giving death glares. I like to think it was my death glares that did the trick. I stared at her the rest of the class period. I think she could feel it because the beautiful girl turned around. Her whole body was banging but her face really set it all off. But when she smiled… when she smiled I found myself not breathing. My mouth dropped and she quickly turned back around. _Did I do something wrong?_ I felt bad for making her feel bad. If I could get her to smile at me one more time I would be the happiest guy in the world. I vowed to myself that I would talk to her after class. She's my imprint so she can't not like me right? Right?

*** So I have decided to add Seth's POV from time to time. Just to clear things up when needed. Mostly it will be Ava's POV because being a girl myself I understand how to write from her perspective more! I hope you liked it!***


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: SM owns anything Twilight.

**Ch.4**

As soon as the bell signaled the end of class I threw my things in my backpack and was the first one out the door. I needed a head start to find my next classroom so there would be no repeats of first period. I pulled out my schedule to determine if AP Literature is in the overflow trailers or in the building.

"Hey you!" I kept walking because I felt no reason to turn around. It was a guys voice and the only person I have talked to was Noelle. The stranger touched my shoulder and I tripped because IT was stepping on my shoes. I turned around prepared to tell IT off! But it wasn't an IT, it was Seth; Seth Clearwater. "Hey", he let out a sigh of…relief? Was he nervous to talk to me? I ran my tongue over my teeth before I smiled, "Hi yourself." The first bell rang so I raised my eyebrows and pointed to the left summoning him to keep walking with me. We barely had talked yet but I felt like I wanted our conversation to continue. He seemed pleased and elated that I wanted to keep our conversation going also. I honestly had no idea why. My Arizona friends dubbed me 'updateable' because of my lack of flirting skills. Guys were always friends with me; I never knew how to make the friendship more romantic. "My names", I stupidly interrupted him. "Seth Clearwater, I know." I blushed at my stupidity. Great. Not only does he know his own name but know he now knows I'm a total idiot! Seth just smiled, obviously amused by my outburst. Alright; time to do damage control. I gave Seth the smile I only saved for pictures, "My names Ava Aquene." Seth smiled down at me. Dang this guy was tall! At least 6'0. "So you're new right?" Noticing that I ducked my head in embaressment , he restated his question. "I mean, I've never seen you around the Rez before." "Yep I'm new, I'm from Arizona; but I was born here. Me and my mom just moved back here this summer" I instantly stopped talking when I felt like I was telling him too much. I wanted to keep talking to him though. Even though I've known him a total of three minutes, I felt I could've told him my whole life story. It made me feel vulnerable. Seth smiled down at me like he was interested in what I was saying and wouldn't mind if I kept talking. Before I could say another thing he stopped walking. Before he spoke he cleared his throat, "This is your stop; room 1222". Seth looked disappointed, like this would be the last time we would talk. I vow not to let that happen. "Thanks for walking me Seth. Maybe ill see you later?" He flashed me his breathtaking smile again and took my schedule from my grasp. My palms tend to get sweaty when I'm nervous so it was a little damp; I instantly felt embarrassed. "We have the same lunch; so maybe ill see you there?" Seth asked. I tried to hold in most of my excitement but I couldn't help myself! "Definitely!" I was bouncing a little; something I've done since childhood when I was happy. Seth started to laugh and I joined in; I couldn't help myself, his laugh was absolutely contagious. "Then I'll see you later Ava" Seth stated while walking backward so he still faced me. If I would've tried that then I would fell on one of the frightened freshman. I waved, "See ya later, Seth." He gave me one more smile before he turned around and disappeared around the corner.

My two classes went pretty fast with no problems. Considering I thought about Seth Clearwater the whole time. Why did he have the guts to talk to me when no one else did? He obviously didn't want to just be my friend. Right? I tend to get confused with peoples intentions. When I was in fourth grade a fifth grader would always give me high fives and no one else. My friends got tired of my stalking him and urged me to ask him out. When I got the courage to ask him out he laughed in my face. Trust me that's not the worst part. He then proceeded to call over his buddies, explain what happened, and then they started to laugh at me. Apparently he and his friends had a bet on how long it would take a fourth grader of his choice to fall in love with him. I instantly got goose bumps from my flashback.

When third period bell signaled the end of class and the beginning of lunch I threw my belongings in my backpack and fell into the crowd on its way to lunch. Since the crowd was so big it pretty much lead me to the lunchroom. I mentally hit myself over the head for forgetting to pack something for lunch. It's the first day of a new school and I planned on sitting from afar to see how getting your lunch works so I would have no problem the next day. Again I followed the crowd until I found a disorderly line that seemed to lead to some kind of food. Ten minutes later I was able to make it out of the lunch line crowd with a turkey and cheese sandwich and a Gatorade. "Hey Ava, wait up!" I turned around and saw Noelle running towards me. I gave her a friendly smile and wave when she made it over. "This sucks. None of my friends have my lunch period and I really wanted you to meet them!" she sounded genuinely disappointed. "I think will be fine; Seth invited me to sit with him and his friends and I would like if you came to." Her eyes got wide with the mention of Seth's name, "You already talked to him?" I nodded my head yes. "Damn girl! You don't waste no time!" we both started cracking up laughing while looking for a place to sit. When we found a table that's far away from the lunch crowd by the exit doors that led to the forest next to the school we sat down. I noticed her pull out a Harajuku cosmetic bag turned lunch pale and told her about my horrible idea to get school lunch on the first day of a new school. We were both laughing hysterically when she instantly stopped and pointed behind me. I ran my tongue over my teeth looking for lettuce then flashed Noelle a smile which she gave me a thumbs up for. Were good to go. "Hey Ava! Noelle right?" Seth said while taking a seat next to mine. "Hi Seth!" Noelle rolled her eyes at my over girly tone. "Yep it's Noelle, Hey Seth." Noelle gave him a two finger salute and continued to eat her pasta salad. Me and Seth stared at each other for 2 straight minutes; when I knew it was becoming awkward for Noelle I asked Seth a question. "Where are your friends?" Under her breath Noelle said "Probably weight lifting." I don't know if Seth heard her but he rolled his eyes. Seth thought for a moment. Is he trying to come up with a lie to tell me or something? "There…uhh… oh yeah! We all work together as security for the Rez. Our boss; Sam, called most of the guys in because of an emergency." He seemed to be thinking if his statement was good enough then nodded his head like that's his story and he is sticking to it. Noelle had on a face that screamed 'that story makes no bloody sense and he knows it'. I couldn't find it in my heart to disagree or question anything he said so I just moved on. For the next 25 minutes I and Seth tried to keep our staring to a minimum and have polite non flirty conversation around Noelle. When the bell rang for lunch to be over Noelle pulled me to the side. "Wow" was all she said. "Wow? Why wow?" I frantically questioned. I thought the chemistry Seth and I had was just in my head but obviously Noelle noticed too. "It was like you guys were talking without words or something. Kind of creepy, but cute" Noelle had proceeded to tell me and Seth's interaction. I rolled my eyes at her statements making Noelle laugh. We traded phone numbers and hugged after she told me she'd introduce me to her friend's tomorrow morning. I told her I couldn't wait and I honestly meant it; I felt me and Noelle could become good friends. I turned around to see if Seth was still in close vicinity. When I didn't see him my mood altered a little but I decided to just go to my locker to get my things for the next four periods. After three minutes of literally pushing through the hallway crowds, I found the locker I shared with Noelle. When I opened it her stuff was already gone so I assumed she came to her locker before lunch because there is no way she made it through that lunch crowd that quickly! I mentally slapped myself for the second time today and vowed to visit my locker before lunch to avoid the animalistic crowds'. I switched out my morning binders for my afternoon binders and shut my locker. "What the hell?" Seth was right behind me and truthfully was about to get a punch in the face for scaring me like that! Seth smirked, "Nice to see you to Ava." I began to apologize profusely for my French and for yelling until he held up his hand signaling me to stop blabbering. "It's okay! I would of done the same thing but the dude would be on the floor right about now, proving you have more self control then I do." Seth reassuring me made me feel better and I couldn't help but smile. "I just wanted to tell you that I enjoyed having lunch with you." "Thanks Seth, I enjoyed it too!" I really did actually. Like many teenage magazines say; try not to be too eager though! We stared into each others eyes until the second bell rang, signaling the start of fourth period, making both of us jump and blush. "Well Ill see you fifth period?" Seth asked. He noticed my confused state and elaborated, "We have business together; I noticed that when I looked at your schedule." Ohhh okay" I replied no longer confused, "See you fifth period." He gave me his signature million dollar smile and left the hallway.

The rest of my first day was uneventful when Seth wasn't there. Of course I got in trouble for showing up late to fourth period. Mr. Brom made me come up to the front of the classroom and introduce myself to everyone. It was highly embarrassing but I would do anything so the class could be over and I could go back to Seth. Whoa! Where did that come from? I've been having thoughts like that all day and it was starting to freak me out. When the end of fourth period came around I all but sprinted to fifth period. Unlike myself, Seth was sitting calm, cool, and collected in his desk. He had saved me a spot so I had no trouble locating a seat like I had all day. Seth and I sat in silence for most of the class but it was nice silence. I would catch him looking at me and vice versa, causing us both to start cracking up laughing! Earning some dirty looks from the teacher and all of the students. When fifth period was over it pretty much seemed like the whole day was pretty much over. I wonder if Seth felt that way too. I mean, he did look disappointed when the bell rang; and it doesn't take THAT long to shove a couple pieces of paper and a pencil in your pocket. When the final bell rang for the end of the school day I briskly walked to my locker. I arrived to my locker and take out my binders from this morning and neatly put them in my backpack while walking to the door that leads to the front of the school. It was raining so I pulled my hood over my head and took my iPod out of my coat pocket. One the buds were in my ears I turned up the volume to block out all the squealing and laughing of other students saying there goodbyes. Like they wouldn't be back here tomorrow? I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the 50th time today and took the sidewalk until I arrived to my empty home. 

"Hi mom! I'm home!" it was a tradition I've had since I was little. I would call for my mom even though I knew she wouldn't answer. That still didn't stop me from hoping one day she would be though.

***CH.4 completed! I hope you guys are starting to get who Ava is and realize that her life isn't as great as she wants it to be. Review!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Sorry for the wait yet again! School is kicking by butt. **

**SM owns all Twilight characters***

**Ch.5**

The First week of school had to be the best week of my existence. It went kind of like this…

Tuesday: Seth asked for my phone number

Wednesday: Seth persistently asks me if he could give me rides to and from school. By the end of the day I agreed to it. Once I saw his car I asked him how a kid and a little town is able to afford a Lexus. He just laughed his beautiful deep laugh and replied, "Hand me down from a friend."

Thursday: Seth starts walking me to all of my classes. Introduces me to his friends Jared and Kim (closest couple I've met in my life), Paul( funny, but a huge a hothead), Brady and Collin ( always cracking jokes), Embry ( quiet but thoughtful) , and Quil ( was on the phone the whole time; asked Seth who he's talking too and he said Claire; must be someone that lives in Forks.)

Which brings us to Friday. The day Seth Clearwater asked me out on a date. It was the last period of the day and I was explaining to him how this weekend couldn't have come fast enough! He laughed along with me but stopped abruptly when we reached my locker. He had looked like he was concentrating so I decided not to say anything; I would make it awkward if I did. Seth hesitated then said, "Ava…what are you doing on Saturday?" I knew where he was going with this but many teen magazines say don't ask desperate "Don't know. Maybe unpack some more, watch some movies…" he shook his head and chuckled like he knew my tactic. _"How does he get me and we've known each other for five days?"_ "Would you like to go out on a date? With me?" Seth asked nervously. Ahhhhh cute! I smiled at his nervousness, "I would absolutely love to Seth!" With the look on his face it seemed like he was trying not to jump for joy! "Really?" he asked. I nodded my head slowly. "Okay! Well I'll see you in a couple minutes at my car? I have to go to my locker." "Yep" I replied, "see you in a couple minutes." We hugged and he turned the corner with an extra pep in his step. I laughed to myself and turned to open my locker. Someone pounded on the locker next to mine making me jump! Of course, it was Noelle. We had become close over the week and she had introduced me to her friends Nicky, Sarah, Talissa, and Emily. They were real cool and nice and we all had a lot in common. We had planned on having a slumber party on Saturday night so I could get to know them more. "You scared the crap out of me Noelle!" She started laughing so hard that she slid down the lockers and started rolling on the floor. I shook my head and laughed with her. She suddenly stops laughing and jumped off the floor. "Are you going to join us ladies at Improv club today milady?" she asked in a British accent. I rolled my eyes and went back to putting my binders in my backpack. "Sorry, but I have a date on Saturday and need tonight to start preparing." I said with a smile." HOLD UP! Did you just say date? With who?" I knew she was joking by the way she wiggled her eyebrows. "Mike Stand. A kid in my Math class" I replied with a straight face. We looked at each other and started to crack up laughing! "Well have fun you lucky duck! Would you like to borrow my tutu for this event?" she asked. "Nah" I said "Think I'm going to go tutuless for this one!" Noelle nodded her head, "alrighty then. Send me a pic of what you're going to wear and will all discuss your date later that night!" "Okey Dokey then" I said. We looked at each other and started screaming and happy dancing. After a couple seconds we abruptly stopped and walked the other way. It was a thing me and her started doing when we were happy. We would randomly scream and dance then walk away and act like nothing happened. Ignoring the stares I got I walked out the door of LaPush High.

After school Seth pulled into the front of my house and turned off the engine. I was about to open the door when he cleared his throat. I settled back into my seat. "Does five sound okay? For the date I mean." He asked hopefully. I smiled "five is fantastic". Seth smiled, "text you later then." I nodded my head and opened the car door. "And Ava?" I turned back around, "Yeah Seth?" "I can't wait for our date" he said with a smile. I smiled right back "Me either Seth." I really meant it, Saturday couldn't come fast enough! I walked up to my door and unlocked it. I stepped in and called for my mother. Like always, she didn't answer.

After eating dinner by myself I went upstairs to find something to wear for tomorrow. Thing is, I didn't know were we were going! So I texted Seth to ask him.

**What should I wear 4 r date? Dressy or casual? **He replied in 2 minutes.

**Def Dressy**

I smiled to myself **Kay! **I texted back. I opened my closet and pulled out every dress I owned. After two hours of going back and forth between a black lace dress with hot pink fabric underneath and a cream knee length tulle skirted dress. I settled on the cream dress with nude pumps, diamond stud earrings, and my gold Juicy Couture Bracelet from my fifteenth birthday last year. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent a picture to Noelle. She instantly replied.

**So cute! Still thnk the tutu would've been cuter tho!**

**LOL** I replied **maybe next time. ** I through my phone on the bed and fell next too it.

I was running for my life on Temple Run when I heard the garage door open up, taking my attention from the game and causing those vulture looking things to kill me. I ran downstairs and placed my mom's plate in the microwave and poured her a glass of wine. My grandma knew my mom would always be busy so she had taught me how to cook so I could take care of us. My mom opened the door to our garage and dropped her load on the floor. I sighed out loud. Like always, she would forget it was their and I would have to put it away. "Ava?" "In the kitchen mom!" I yelled. I pulled her plate out the microwave and placed it on the kitchen table I put her wine next to it and turned around when I heard her footsteps. She smiled at me and sat by her food. "I don't know what I would do without you Ava!" she said. I smiled at her and decided not to reply, we both knew, she would've probably been happily married and that night with some random guy would have never happened. We didn't talk for a couple minutes while she dug into her pasta. I cleaned the kitchen to pass time and waited for her to say something. After five minutes my mom asked "so how was your day at school?" "Good" I replied "Seth asked me out on a date." I looked through my bangs to judge her reaction. Her eyes got big but she didn't look mad. I had told my mother about Seth but she never really said anything. I know what she wanted to say,_ 'Ava you are moving way to fast. You just met him!'_ But she couldn't. At my age she was sleeping around with random guys and partying it up; that wasn't me. "Well that's great Ava! When?" "Tomorrow. At five." Her plate was empty so I took it and placed it in the dishwasher. "Well have fun sweetheart; I have to work tomorrow so I think I'm going to call it a night." My mom downed the rest of her wine then kissed me on my forehead. My mom sometimes had to work on weekends so I wasn't sad about it. I probably wouldn't see her until Sunday so I hugged her extra tightly. She gave me a tired smile and walked up the stairs. I heard the creak of the stairs as she walked up them and the slam of her door when she entered her room. Her bedroom was right above the kitchen so I also heard her turn on the shower, pull the shower curtain to the side, then close it back. I sighed, put her wine glass in the dishwasher and walked out the kitchen. I went up to my room to get some homework done before I went to asleep. I fell asleep after finishing homework with Seth residing in all of my dreams.

Since the date wasn't until five I slept until twelve. I woke up when my stomach pretty much started eating itself. I pushed the many blankets off of me and went downstairs to eat a bowl of cereal. I checked the time and decided I could watch a little TV, so I settled into the couch and watch repeats of 1000 Ways to Die. At two I thought it was time to start getting ready for my date. I went into my moms' bathroom to borrow her expensive bubble bath. When I found it I took it and put it in my bathroom. I grabbed my intimates and towels and walked into my bathroom. While the bath water ran I read an old Seventeen Magazine. When it almost reached the top I turned it off and stepped in. I closed my eyes and let relaxation take over. I was really nervous and getting a good night sleep was difficult. I really liked; maybe loved Seth and my wondering if he felt the same way constantly put me on edge. I finished up in the bathroom and checked the time on my phone. **3:30.** Right on time! I sat at my vanity and applied one coat of mascara and natural eye makeup and blush. I plugged in the flat iron and finished my makeup while waiting for it to heat up. When the flat iron was ready I bumped my bangs and put the rest of my hair into a low side chignon. I looked myself over and decided I looked pretty good. I got up and slipped my dress on, then clasped my bracelet on my wrist. **4:30. **_Alright Ava your doing good on time._ I picked out my black clutch and threw in some lip-gloss, mints, money, and my phone. I went down the steps and went straight to the kitchen. I didn't want to look greedy on my date! I warmed up some pasta from last night, ate it and ran upstairs to brush my teeth again and grab my shoes. **4:50. **

I decided to clean up downstairs until Seth came. **4:59, **the doorbell rang.

I looked in the mirror by the front door, took a deep breath, and opened the door. There stood Seth looking hotter then ever. He still had on his legendary pair of jeans but these were darker and he dressed it up with a nice dress shirt. I looked him up and down while he did the same to me. Seemed like he liked what he saw; his eyes were bulging out and his cheeks were turning a light red. "Come in Seth! It must be freezing out there!" His shirt was kind of thin and it had to be low forties out there. He walked in "Weather doesn't really bother me". I looked at him weirdly but he walked in like he didn't just say something weird. He had one of his hands behind his back so I tried to look behind it. He was too fast! He made it so his gift was no longer in my reach; it was in a bag so I couldn't tell what it was. I would have to try a new tactic, just asking. "Is whatever is in that bag for me?" Seth looked at me like I was crazy. "Nope! It's for your dog!" He said before looking around my house, "Salt n' Peppa; I have a treat for you!" "Weirdo, I don't have a dog!" He almost busted a gut laughing at my confused expression! "I know, just messin with you." Seth said. He told me to close my eyes; I heard the crinkling of the plastic bag and started bouncing on my heels. "Open em up Ava!" In his hands was the new Sarah Dessen book I had been talking his ear off about all week! "Oh my God Seth; thanks so much." In the short time we had known each other we had talked about a lot, it was nice to know that he even hung onto that little tidbit about myself. _I think I love this guy_._ Wait! What did I just think?_ I shook my head. "Are you okay Ava?" _ Crap, he noticed._ "Yep! Lets go!" I grabbed my coat out of the closet and my things off the floor by the door. Seth opened the door for me, and then closed it after. I went to go lock the door, but he smiled and took the keys out of my hand. I looked at him then ran to his car! He beat me to the car, even when I had a head start! "How are you so fast Clearwater?" He flashed me his million dollar smile, "Comes with the territory Aquene" I looked at him questionably while he opened the door, but he didn't elaborate.

The ride with Seth was quiet, but not uncomfortable at all. I was starting to settle in for the car ride when I remembered; I don't know where we were going! I sat up a little and looked out the window to try and guess where we were going. We were out of La Push, even out of Forks, so I guess were going to Port Angeles. I look over to Seth and see him smirking; he must've noticed my sudden movements. "So, are you going to tell me where were going" I wiggled my eyebrows at him, making him laugh. "We our on our way to La Bella Italia." "Oh Fancy!" He laughed again. _I love making him laugh,_ I thought. I settled back into my seat "Have you been their before?" I asked him. "No, my friend Edward brought his wife here for their first date." His eyes grew huge with realization of what he had just said. "Not that were going to! If we did that would be great…" his eyes grew huge with realization again. "Not that I'm forcing you to! Ill just stop talking." I couldn't hold my laughter anymore and they came out in guffaws it was that funny! He started to laugh along with me then we settled back in our seats and went back to our comfortable silence.

When we pulled up to the restaurant is when I started to feel butterflies in my stomach. _ This is really happening._ He was around the car and opening my door before I could even blink. I rolled my eyes while I got out and he chuckled. We walked into the restaurant and waited in a short line. It wasn't as crowded as I thought it would be since it was Saturday night. We got our tables rather quickly. The waitress, whose smile was a little bit too friendly and shirt a little too tight, brought us our drinks. "Are you ready to order" she faced only Seth and acted like I wasn't there. I rolled my eyes and decided to take action. I tapped on the chicks shoulder, she turned around with an annoyed look on her face "I would like to order you a bigger shirt- oops! I mean stuffed ravioli." She picked her jaw off the floor and wrote down my order. I looked at Seth to see him staring at me in awe, "I'll have two plates of spaghetti", he said without looking away from me. The waiter huffed and walked away. Seth shook his head and said 'jealous' underneath his breath.

Seth took a long sip of his Coke then looked straight at me. I was already staring at him when he looked up, so I looked down. He laughed at our awkwardness. I looked up through my bangs and saw him with his hand on the table facing upwards. He wanted to hold my hand. _Looks like I'll be making the first move._ Before I could change my mind I put my hand in his. We looked up at each other and smiled. Just holding his hand kicked my butterflies into high gear; but not because I was nervous. I was floating on a cloud happy! We both let out a sigh of relief for getting the awkward 'can I hold your hand thing' over with. From their it was smooth sailing.

*********************SETH*********************************

God she was beautiful. I felt bad for not saying anything but all I could focus on is her beauty. It was absolutely breathtaking, she had always taken my breath away with her beauty but tonight it was on a whole 'nother level. When we had got in the restaurant some slutty chick was our server. She had stayed a little too long for my liking just to ask what drinks we wanted. I had planned on kindly asking her to vacate the area but then Ave tapped on her shoulder and told her off! I couldn't help but smile. She was protective of me like I was of her. I don't think Ava noticed; but every male in the restaurant would at least look at her once. Whenever she would look down I would give the dudes a glare that could be fatal; they stopped looking at our table period. We made casual conversation till our food came then I started digging into my food like an animal! _Crap! I'm on a date with my imprint and I can't even eat properly! _ I embarrassingly look up to see her smirking at me, "Sorry I haven't eaten since 3 pm." I guilty looked down and ate more slowly. "Seth?" I looked up "Yeah?" "There's very little you can do wrong." My eyes grew huge while she quickly looked down and blushed. "I feel the same way about you too Ava." She looked up and smiled at me. I finished my first plate of spaghetti in silence until Ava asked, "What's your favorite color?" I was about to eat another forkful of spaghetti but dropped it because of the timing of her question. "Uh…green?" I replied. She laughed at my hesitation. Our relationship never grew awkward after that.

We left the restaurant laughing our asses off! "So you followed this Jake guy around like a puppy?" I laughed at her choice of words, "Yeah I guess. I wanted to be just like him." "Your perfect just the way you our Seth" she said as I opened the car door for her. I love how our conversation could go from carefree to meaningful at a drop of a hat. The car ride back to LaPush went faster then I wanted it to be. Then we were in front of her house. I hopped out and jogged at a human pace to the passenger side to open her door. "Thanks" she said underneath her breath. In the back of my mind the whole car ride I debated if I should kiss her goodnight or not. I was definitely ready. Hell! When I imprinted on her I wanted to push everyone out of my way and kiss her right there and then! But that doesn't mean she's ready for it. I still had her key in my pocket so I handed it to her. "Thanks for taking me out Seth; I had the most amazing time." "Any time Ava." I replied sincerely. I turned around to walk away when she grabbed my hand and turned me around. First our eyes met then I bent my head down and she stood on her tippy toes to meet me halfway, just like our kiss was. Our lips met and it was like a new beginning. I couldn't help thinking, _I love this girl._ After the most blissful 15 seconds of my life Ava hesitantly pulled back. She didn't want to stop either. She gave me a shy smile then kissed me on my cheek. She laughed at my still stunned face. "Goodnight Seth." Then the love of my life shut the door, leaving me still speechless.

*** Was it good? Did ya'll like it? Well leave me a review so I can find out!***


End file.
